


Ropes

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: After care, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dominant Ben, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Submissive Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turn me into art, Sir.” Mike whispered and let his head fall back, exposing his free throat, leaving Ben his body as canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Ben is such a source for headcanons.

“So that’s what you learned at the boy scouts, Sir?” Mike asked as he lied on the bed, his legs tied to each bedpost and arms behind his head. Ben stood in front of him, admiring the way his lover looked now, beautiful bound and ripe to take, his cock weeping with excitement between his spread legs.

He never felt safer in his whole life.

“No. I went to a workshop once. The master there made such beautiful art, it was amazing.” Ben praised and knelt at the end of the bed with a piece of rope between the hands, letting it brush against the naked skin around Mike's inner thigh. Mike breathed out sharply, his skin breaking out into goosebumps.

“Turn me into art, Sir.” Mike whispered and let his head fall back, exposing his free throat, leaving Ben his body as canvas.

“Close your eyes, pet.” Ben murmured as he moved upwards, letting the rope wander over erect skin until it reached Mike's cock, which drooled come when the rope touched the angry red tip.

“You are doing great.” Ben commented and wound the rope around Mike's upper thigh, securing it with quick fingers until both of the upper thighs were connected with each other and Mike's cock resting on the taunt rope.

“So beautiful.” Ben whispered and pressed a quick kiss to Mike's cock, swiping his tongue over the head to collect the dripping pre come.

“Thank you, Sir.” Mike risked to open his eyes, just to see Ben looking up at him, knowing smile on his face.

“Oh no. What did I say?”

“That I should close my eyes, Sir?”

“And did I tell you to open them?”

“No you didn’t, Sir.” Mike whispered.

“Then I have to punish you later, pet.”

“And I will enjoy it, Sir.” Mike shut his eyes tightly, trying to imagine what would happen later but he couldn’t, because Ben always changed the punishment. Once it was spanking, other times edging, other times a cock ring. Snuggled tightly against his cock while Ben fucked him, hard and deep like he loved it.

“You will.” Ben said and looped the next rope around Mike's hip, into his crack and around his balls to loop it up to his shoulders, letting it rest there.

Mike keened when the rope bulled tight around his ball sack, making them ache even more with the need of release.

“What color?” Ben asked instantly and reached to touch Mike's face, stroking his cheek softly.

“Green, Sir.” Mike answered dutiful and smiled slightly, turning his head to press a kiss to the caressing hand, which pulled away to continue to fiddle with the ropes. The next one was around his chest, knotted over his breastbone and connected with the one resting on his shoulder not moments ago.

“Unbelievably beautiful, dazzling, exquisite.” Ben muttered the whole time under his breath, pressing kisses to the skin that wasn’t hiding under rope.

“I am going to cut your feet bindings. But I want that you don’t move them, not even an inch. I will do all the moving, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” Mike husked out and let the strained muscles in his thigh relax until the point when he heard the blade of Ben's extremely sharp knife glide out of its cover.

“Relax my pet. I won’t hurt you.” Ben whispered when he saw the new tension in the muscles and kissed the skin over the rope around his ankle, before the feeling of cold steel pressed to the edge. A shiver went through Mike and he bit his lips, suppressing a moan when Ben cut through the first rope, letting it fall onto the bed, soon followed by the next ankle, until his legs rested on the bed, red marks around where the ropes held them in place.

“You are doing great.” Ben reassured him, kissing the redness tenderly.

“Thank you, Sir.” Mike said. His eyes itched to open but he reminded himself that Ben told him not to. So he turned his head to hide his face in his upper arm, sweaty from the lovely torture, exactly like the rest of his body.

Suddenly, a new bond was wrapped around his one ankle before they both were drawn into the middle, closing his legs for him and then were wrapped into rope like his upper thighs.

“Such beauty, my pet.” Ben murmured and tightened one rope until it fit snugly against Mike's skin, making the skin tingle and burn at the same time.

“Color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Do you feel drawn tightly enough?” Ben asked, brushing his fingers over the skin that he left exposed.

“Yes, sir.” Mike answered.

“Good boy.” Ben praised.

“May I open my eyes, Sir?”

“Why, pet?”

“I want to see your art. I want to see you, Sir.” Spoke Mike.

“You may.” Ben allowed him. When Mike peeled his eyelids open, the first thing he saw was Ben’s soft gaze looking directly at him. Then he saw that his chest turned into a beautiful artwork of ropes, building up to a pattern stretched over his whole chest, down to his hips, over his legs and ending at his ankles.

“I am beautiful, right Sir?” Mike whispered, his eyes seeking Ben's once again.

“Yes you are, pet.” Ben said and petted his hair as he leaned forward, kissing him softly.

Mike blushed, throwing a look down at his weeping cock.

“Can you..., Sir?” Mike then glanced at Ben with his best ‘i-was-and-am-a-good-boy’ face. Ben nodded, smiling, before reaching down to wrap his masterful fingers around his rock hard cock.

Mike moaned, throwing his head back and had to hold himself back from his orgasm that threatened to spill soon. He had to ask Ben for permission but he wasn’t ready to come just now. The hand that was moving over his dick fast made him twitch in his ropes and made his hips buck into the fist.

“Can I come, Sir?” Mike breathed out, eyes screwed shut as he tried and tried to hold it back. But as soon as Ben said a simple “Yes.” He came, spurting his come all over the ropes on his chest and Ben's hand, making a mess over the beautiful art.

“You did great.” Ben muttered and pressed a kiss to Mike's spent cock, making it twitch a last time. Standing up, Ben left Mike on the bed with a slight grin on his lips.

“Now your punishment.” He said and plopped down next to their nightstand, pulling out something Mike thought was something new. A new cock ring. It was black, with a little black ball hanging from the ring. Slipping back onto the bed, Ben took Mike's limp cock and carefully clasped the cock ring around its base and Mike groaned, already feeling how the blood once again rushed to his genitals. But then Ben switched something and it started to vibrate. Gasping, Mike buckled up against his bounds and stared wide eyed at Ben.

“Color?”

“Green, Sir.” He gasped out as it changed settings and his cock was once again getting hard.

“Good.” Ben smirked and settled on the end of the bed to take his cock out of his pants, red and leaking and begun to stroke himself.

“You aren’t allowed to come my pet.” Ben said after while, after Mike swore under his breath as his cock strained against the restrains, making the ball press deeper into his erect flesh.

With his master's eyes on him and the intense pleasure radiating from the little point under his cock, Mike couldn’t think straight, his brain mushy with pleasure and half pain as the ropes cut into his skin, making his every being tingle. He had to close his eyes to concentrate on not coming, on not disappointing his master once more.

Suddenly, something warm and wet was spread out over his heated cock and he once again ripped his eyes open to see Ben smearing cum over his twitching dick. Oh, Ben already came, Mike thought and lost the though fast when Ben begun to move his hand once again over his flesh.

His whole body was floating on a strange cocktail of endorphins and pain, making it unable for him to speak or move. Just the one point in his body, this one point made everything.

Then, the hand was gone and he was back to gasping for release, begging for it.

“Do you feel like you learned something, pet?” Ben asked him and he could barely understand him, the rush in his ears making it nearly impossible.

“Yes, Sir. I will never again disobey your commands, Sir.” He moaned. In the one moment the cock ring was vibrating happily against his erection and in the next second, Ben said a soft ‘come’ and then it was exchanged for a heated mouth. The pressure was gone and everything flowed.

And then everything turned black.

Coming back, he was wrapped into a warm body, his legs and arms feeling jelly-like and his brain still tried to work out everything. A soft hand came to pet his hair, mussing up the already wild hair.

“You are so lovely, Mike.” Ben whispered and dropped a kiss to his forehead, only then he noticed he was no longer covered and caged in rope.

“So beautiful.” Ben added and Mike fluttered his eyes open to smiled at Ben.

“Thank you, Ben.”

“No, thank you love.” Reaching out, Ben brought a bottle of water into Mike's eye sight and smiled when the other one tried to grab it. Softly, Ben gathered Mike against his chest until he was sitting somehow and then placed the bottle against his lips, kissing his shoulder while the other man stilled his thirst.

“You need something else, love?” Ben asked when the bottle was half empty.

“You, just need you.”

“You have me, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
